mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wages
Wages are automatically paid to your troops every 168 hours (seven days). If you do not have enough money to pay, you will incur a debt and your party will lose morale. You will attempt to pay off any debt the next time you pay your troops, if you still don't have enough, your debt may increase and your party will lose morale again. Mount&Blade/Warband wages Base wages are paid by each troop's level, it is then further calculated depending on several factors. #Mercenaries are paid 150% of base wages #Mounted troops are paid 166% of base wages #Heroes are paid 200% of base wages #Wages for troops in a garrison or resting are cut by 50% #Every level of Leadership reduces wages by 5% Note that mounted mercenaries receive both mounted wages and mercenary wages, making them even more expensive than a hero of the same level. Giving a hero a horse does not change their wages. The following is a table of base wages up to level 60. Note that the Nord Huscarl and Swadian Knight are the highest-leveled normal troops in the game at level 28. This means only heroes can reach the higher numbers. Theoretically, there is no level cap, but an overflow glitch occurs after level 62 and the experience required per level increases at an abnormally rapid rate after 59. * Wages cannot be 0, so all troops at level 1 would receive the minimum wage of 1. Examples The following tables are some examples of different troops at various levels comparing the factor of your Leadership skill. |} With Fire & Sword wages In Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword the weekly wage of each troop is calculated, with integer truncation in each step, in the following way: #Base wage: #* for pretenders to the throne and the kidnapped girl: wage = 0 #* for Mercenary Camp troops: wage = max(1, troop_level + 4) #* for other troops: wage = max(1, (troop_level + 3) * (troop_level + 3) / 20) #if the troop is mounted, adjust based on the faction: #* Crimean Khanate: wage = wage * 5 / 4 #* another faction: wage = wage * 6 / 4 #if it's a hero: wage = wage * 3 #reduced by the player's Leadership skill: wage = wage * (100 - (2 * player_leadership)) / 100 #if not the kidnapped girl, ensure minimum wage: wage = max(1, wage) #if the troop is in the player's party, adjust based on the game's difficulty: #* Easy: wage = wage * 70 / 100 #* Moderate: wage = wage * 85 / 100 #* Hard: wage = wage The weekly pay also depends on the following factors: *50% reduction for garrisoned troops (after adding up all the garrisoned troop wages) *50% reduction for periods you were resting in a Manor, in Towns or in Fortresses (checked every 6 hours) You should note that Mercenary Camp troops only become cheaper than normal troops from level 18, which means that only mercenaries upgraded to elite are cheaper than regular troops. Category:Game mechanics